The Road
by anhexolsasa
Summary: This is Fluff. About Huang Zitao ! Aah! Pemuda itu sangat manis. Sampai-sampai siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa gemas.
**The Road**

 **This is Fluff**

 **About Huang Zitao !**

 **Don't Copy paste, Anti-Plagiatism, Read and Review**

.

.

Aah! Pemuda itu sangat manis. Sampai-sampai siapa pun yang melihatnya merasa gemas. Warna rambutnya pirang pucat yang perfect untuk warna kulitnya yang bening peach. Mata, hidung dan bibirnya yang selalu membuat ekspresi yang sempurna. Tubuh yang proposional-tidak pendek,tidak gemuk- cocok dibuat pose apa saja. Semua itu ditambah lagi dengan kepribadian yang sayang keluarga dan manja.

Setiap hari, hampir setiap hari, dia meluncurkan post dalam akun sosial. Dia sedang apa, dimana, lagi merasakan apa, mengenakan apa atau hanya posting hal konyol yang membuat kita berkata "Again? OMG!". Tidak, sebenarnya tidak salah juga. Sangat tidak salah!

 _"_ _Zitao!"_

"Iya mom?"

 _"_ _Tidak apa kamu sendirian disana? Kita perlu mama menyusul?"_

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula aku sudah besar, dan urusan yang aku urus saat ini tidak rumit kok. Mom tenang saja."

" _Yasudah kalau begitu. Mama lagi bertemu sama teman-teman, nanti malam mama telpon lagi ya."_

"Iya, Bye mom. I love you too." Di tutupnya sambungan telepon tersebut dan menyimpan kembali hp di sakunya.

Pagi menjelang siang, dengan sepatu kokoh yang menutup mata kaki, dia mulai berlari lagi. Topi, kacamata, kaos abu-abu lengan panjang dan riped jeans yang dia kenakan menambah kesan fashionista padanya. Dia menengok jam tangan dan bergantian menoleh kekanan dan kiri saat berlari ringan. Seperti ada hal penting yang dia kejar. Namun sepertinya dia berlari cukup lama dan jauh. Tanpa sadar dia telah melewati 3 perempatan jalan yang lengang. Dan sekarang matahari sudah mulai terik, panas yang dirasakannya tidak menyulut langkahnya untuk tetap berlari.

Setelah hampir melewati tempat tujuannya, dia berdiri mengatur nafasnya yang sesak karena terlalu lama berlari. Dia memegang dadanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Hp yang sedari tadi bergetar saat dia berlari dikeluarkannya dari saku. Sekilas papan nama toko yang terbuat dari kayu itu bergoyang, begitu pula dengan rambut pirang yang lebat dan mulai gondrong itu. Angin yang membuatnya sedikit tenang dan nyaman.

'Kring' pintu toka terbuka. Toko itu hanya toko sederhana yang menjual berbagai macam dessert manis, makanan atau pun minuman. Bukan hanya estalase toko yang penuh dengan potongan cake warna-warni yang menarik pandangannya, juga seseorang yang tengah duduk sendiri sambil menatap ke arah jendela kaca yang lebar.

"Lama ya? Aku minta maaf."

Tidak ada jawaban dari sang lawan bicara.

"Yang penting aku datang kan? Aku sudah janji akan datang, bukan berarti aku janji tidak akan telat."

Pemuda itu menyambar Peach soda yang ada dihadapannya langsung tanpa menggunakan sedotan dan juga tanpa izin.

"Aku haus." Dia tersenyum manis sangat manis dengan maksud agar mendapatkan maaf dari orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jalanan disini lengangnya. Namun semakin aku telusuri, semakin terasa sangat panjang." Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi saat melihat sosok di depannya memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela kembali. Dia pun mengikuti arah pandangan sosok tersebut.

"Sama seperti sesuatu yang kita kira mudah diawal, rupanya sulit saat kita telah masuk kedalamnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, tidak bisa berhenti apa lagi mundur. Itu hanya membuat kita melihat lagi hal yang telah kita lalui. Sangat sulit sebenarnya untuk tidak berhenti dan tidak memutuskan untuk mundur. " Dia melirik kembali orang didepannya, tiba-tiba tangannya yang sudah kering dari keringat meraih sepasang tangan lainya yang ada di atas meja yang sama.

"Lalu ada kau. Semua terasa ringan. Tak aku pungkiri, aku tidak akan mampu melalui jalan-jalan itu tanpa bantuan Mama, Papa, sahabatku dan juga kau. Apa jadinya aku tanpa kalian semua? Terima kasih ya untuk selalu ada buat aku. Saat aku di atas , di bawah atau kadang tidak ada sama sekali. Sifat aku memang seperti ini. Tapi kau tahu, aku selalu mencoba menjadi lebih baik, yang paling baik malah."

Sang lawan bicara akhirnya menatap bola mata hitam itu yang sedari tadi ditutup dengan kacamata hitam yang sekarang ada di atas meja di samping genggaman tangan yang tak urung terbuka.

"Maaf kan aku. Keputusan aku dulu mungkin menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah sekarang aku merasa lebih baik. Sungguh! Kau tidak perlu ikut menangis saat aku menangis. Tidak perlu ikut kesal ketika aku marah. Ikuti saja aku kalau-kalau aku sedang senang, bersemangat dan tertawa."

Tangan yang awalnya menggenggam erat itu mulai melonggar dan lepas. Tangan yang mungkin sekarang sudah berkeringat lagi, terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Ingat, perasaanmu sebenarnya hanya dirimu lah yang tahu. Sekarang yang pasti aku sangat bersyukur menemukanmu, bertemu dan melihatmu . Aku ingin selamanya bersama walaupun sekiranya kau tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Hehehe" Dia tertawa pelan, merutuki perilakunya yang tidak berhenti berbicara. Tangannya sekarang aktif menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

Berlahan tapi pasti, dia mendadak diam, hening. Hanya giginya yang aktif menggigit bibirnya gugup. Menyisakan raut wajah yang lucu, polos alami. Kadang mulutnya terbuka dan kembali menutup. Dia mengesap kembali Peach soda yang sekarang sudah terasa hambar. Setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam, dengan raut wajah yang mantap, mata menatap lurus ke bola mata sang lawan bicara, wajahnya mendekat, mulutnya kembali terbuka...

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku...

Aku mencintaimu."

Dan dia sukses membuat aku, kau, kita merona.

End:)

.

.

.

SUPPORT AND LOVE HUANG ZITAO MORE!

Cukup kasih tahu bahwa kita selalu ada buat dia

Fluff ini muncul dibenakku setelah tiap hari mengonsumsi posting instagramnya tao hztttao

Mengapa ada cowok manis seperti diaaa!?

Oke, thank you so much for read and review

See you in another my ff, *byebyebarengtaozi


End file.
